Per Amore
by Sweet Flair
Summary: Gianna esta enamorada de Demetri y él de ella ¿Qué pasará cuando Aro se entere?


Fic dedicado a Al, una amiga muy querida n.n  
Los personaje NO son mios, SON de Stephenie Meyer (pero como los miles de fan deseamos que en un futuro me los ceda xD okno)  
Advertencia: Contiene cosas no aptas para menores con lenguaje si apto (?)  
Espero que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

Gianna esta enamorada de Demetri y él de ella ¿Qué pasará cuando Aro se entere?

* * *

Per Amore:

"21 de diciembre.

Querido Diario: Desde que llegué al castillo supe que nada sería igual, empezando por saber que podría morir en cualquier momento. Nunca pensé que ser secretaria fuera un trabajo tan peligroso. Pero eso no es lo realmente importante ahora, estoy confundida por mis sentimientos, siento que hay días en que el joven Demetri no me mira como la comida y el ser inferior que soy, me mira con una pizca de cariño detrás de una máscara de frialdad que ocupa siempre cuando otro miembro de la guardia o realeza nos está mirando…"

Con aquellas palabras había empezado a escribir en un pequeño diario que había ido a comprar esa tarde en su horario de almuerzo. Jamás antes había escrito en un diario, lo encontraba una estupidez infantil, pero ahora le era necesario el tener un confidente, alguien que guardara sus secretos y emociones, ya que, si no se expresaba de alguna forma terminaría confesando y eso sería su fin. Por lo general este último tiempo se mantenía alejada de los príncipes, en especial del maestro Aro, él podría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Demetri, unos sentimientos prohibidos totalmente, ella lo sabía muy bien, desde el momento que Isabella Swan-Ahora Cullen- había ido a Volterra para salvar a su amado Edward.  
Un sentimiento nuevo la carcomía por dentro, ¿Era amor o un capricho de su corazón que, por su trabajo no le permitía tener una relación formal? Observó el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó debajo de la cama en un pequeño escondite que tenía.

Despertó temprano, como era de su costumbre, se bañó y vistió para ir a su puesto de trabajo, pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Demetri esperándola a fuera de su habitación. "De seguro necesita algún papeleo importante", se obligó a pensar, pero en su fuero interno deseaba que no fuera así, pero ¿Qué podía pedir si Demetri era un mujeriego, como la mayoría? Gianna desde que conoció a Demetri supo que era como los demás, habían noches en las que llegaba con humanas, les coqueteaba y en un dos por tres ellas morían, o otras cuando apostaba con Félix para ver quien se demoraba menos con "jugar" con su comida.  
-…ada-El joven de ojos rojos le habló, la humana sólo captó el final de la frase, él al ver el estado transitorio en que se encontraba su secretaria simplemente rió, pero no con una risa cualquiera, más bien una risa seductora que hizo que a la receptora se sonrojara desviando la mirad.- Pregunté si estarías todo el día ocupada

-¿P-por q-qué la pregunta?- Tartamudeó en un susurro, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba de forma acelerada, nerviosa mucho más que de costumbre, pensando en otra cosa como inhalar y exhalar el aire que necesitaba para vivir.

-¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo.- El joven soltó un suspiro, rendido, sabía que lo que le pasaba con Gianna estaba mal, un error, de forma increíble maldecía el día en que había llegado la secretaria humana, maldecía que con una simple mirada sintiera como su muerto corazón volviera a latir.

Demetri era mujeriego, vanidoso, frío, cortante, cínico, algo egocéntrico, pero solo era una faceta que mostraba a los demás, ya que, en su interior, podía ser tierno, sobreprotector y cariñoso, en especial con quien deseaba compartir su existencia… Con Gianna.

Heidi, era su cómplice, al igual que Félix, en especial en este último tiempo, donde los verdaderos sentimientos de Demetri no sólo estaban en su corazón, también estaban mente a cada segundo y si los señores se enteraban sería el fin de Gianna, de _su_ Gianna. Ambos cómplices no tenían ni la más remota ni santa idea sobre lo que le pasaba a su amigo y sabían que era mejor no saberlo, siempre que Aro mandaba a buscar a Demetri decían que él estaba de caza, pero que ellos le darían el mensaje cuando lo vieran, pero sabían que estos enredos y mentiras no dudarían para toda la eternidad.

Él deseaba con todo su ser que Aro la convirtiera pronto, ya que, si no lo hacía ella moriría y eso no lo soportaría, no soportaría no ver a quien, paulatinamente, se convirtió en la razón de su existir.

-El señor Aro los manda a llamar- Era la voz de Santiago, fría y cortante, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes.- A ambos y Demetri, el maestro sabe que hoy no saliste de "cacería"- En su rostro se pudo visualizar una mueca de temor por su hermano.

Ambos sin dirigir palabra se dirigieron a la sala de juicios, donde los esperaba su perdición, o quizá su salvación.  
- Hijo mío, señorita Gianna.- Comenzó con voz amable típica cuando se traía algo entre manos. Se acercó, con paso ligero y lleno de gracia hacia ambos.- Mi lady, por favor, podría dejarme hablar a solas con mi hijo, luego será su turno para ser juzgada.

La humana sin objeción alguna abandonó la habitación dejándolos solos, pensando en el por qué los habían mandado a llamar a ambos a la vez. Mientras tomaba asiento en una de las delicadas sillas que estaban en el pasillo más bien de adorno que de utilería. En más de una ocasión pensó en oír tras la puerta pero se contuvo las ganas de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Aro, calmado y amable cuestionaba a el vampiro de ojos rojos. –Demetri, te considero como un hijo, y me gustaría que te abrieras, me encantaría saber el por qué de tu actitud hacia mí, ¿A caso no deseas pertenecer a la guardia y por eso me esquivas cada vez que te mando a llamar?

- Por supuesto que no señor.- Contestó en tono calmado mientras el viejo vampiro le hacía un ademán para que se acercara, sus intenciones eran claras: Leerle la mente. Dudó en hacerlo o no pero decidió ir. Aro leyó sus pensamientos, supo lo que sentía hacia la recepcionista y secretaria de la familia.

-¡Maravilloso, esplendido!- Exclamó aunque su voz parecía más un suspiro que alegría.- No sabes cuánto me alegra saber la verdad, es más, no me sentía tan emocionado desde que casi había una guerra con los Cullen por el caso de la hija de la neófita y joven Bella.

- Señor, ¿A qué se refiere?- Cuestionó el rastreador, aunque sabía lo que su maestro pensaba: hibridos, él se había obsesionado cuando vio a Renesmee y deseaba experimentar y sus sentimientos eran perfectos para intentarlo.

- Demetri, hijo, creo que lo sabes más que nadie.- Sonrió de forma maliciosa y confiada, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le brindaba el destino, además ¿Qué podría salir mal? Habían pocas posibilidades de que Gianna no sobreviviera al parto pero harían lo mismo que hicieron los Cullen: convertirla cuando fuera necesario. Salió de sus oscuros pensares y se dirigió a Demetri, manteniendo la sonrisa- Le ordenaré a Gianna que se prepare, si ella lo desea claro. Ahora Demetri, sal y ordénale que venga.

Así lo hizo, salió de la sala a paso humano y al estar afuera simplemente abrazó a su amada secreta, inhaló aquel olor que lo cautivó desde el principio y susurró en su oído, con voz tierna, dulce y especial.- No te obligaré a nada.  
Esas palabras no tenían mayor sentido para la chica por ahora, pero para el joven eran muy significativas.- Mi padre te manda a llamar.

Gianna, temerosa entró a la sala, para hablar de forma servicial.- Señor, aquí estoy.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?- Inquirió mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano ocupando su habilidad y leyendo la mente de la joven.- Interesante… ¿Él lo sabe?- Ella negó con la cabeza, el señor soltó un suspiro imitando la negación.- Mm… Grave error, Gianna acabo de hablar con él y me confesó que la amaba en silencio, y me pregunto si… Usted desea ser la madre de mi nieto.

Atónita, así se encontraba jamás se había visto como madre y ahora entendía las palabras de su amado: "No te obligaré a nada" pero en su fuero interno, meditaba la situación, en sus más locos pensamientos deseaba ser la madre de los hijos de Demetri, pero esto ¿era real o era un sueño? No lo sabía, pero en ambos casos aceptaría con gusto y temor. Asintió con la cabeza, de forma mecánica, si todo salía bien ella dejaría de ser la cena y se convertiría en Vulturi, sería Gianna D'Rossains de Vulturi.

-Gianna, querida mía anda en su búsqueda, si todo sale bien, cuando tengan a sus primogénitos se casarán, con una boda más grande que la que tuvieron mis hijos Afton y Chelsea.- Prometió el anciano, sin siquiera preguntarle a sus hermanos Caius o Marco sobre su idea.

Desde aquella conversación los meses habían pasado, y ambos cada vez estaban más enamorados, luego de conocerse más decidieron que era el momento de darle al maestro lo que pedía: Un nieto.  
Se juntaron en la habitación de Demetri, ella jamás había estado con alguien, pero él si pero jamás fue por amor, simplemente por diversión pero esta vez sería por amor y eso lo hacía sentir nervioso, como jamás lo había estado antes. La besó con dulzura, con afecto en un beso duradero, pero aquel inmortal beso paró al sentir el miedo de Gianna.

- Dem… yo… no lo sé…- Dijo de forma entre cortada, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquel momento y ahora que era posible no lo disfrutaba?

- Gi, sabes que no te obligaré a nada, si no quieres entenderé, sólo quiero que te entregues a mí _per amore_...- le susurró entre cálidos besos e su oído, ella sonrió.

- Yo quiero, _per amore…-_ Repitió buscando sus labios besándolos con pasión, nerviosismo y amor.

Se besaron, se abrazaron, se entregaron, el uno al otro, por amor como se lo habían prometido, demostrando lo mucho que se amaban ambos se hicieron uno solo, ambos se repetían "te amo" entre besos y leves jadeos, pero cada uno de ellos con delicadeza, demostrando el amor que se tenían.  
A la mañana siguiente la humana despertó al lado de su amado inmortal, él la besó y ella correspondió de la misma forma con la que él jugaba con sus labios.

Los días pasaron, Gianna sintió un pequeño bulto en su ser, estaba embarazada de Demetri, de su Demetri, ambos sabían que ella sobreviviría, Aro lo había jurado ya que él tampoco deseaba perder a Gianna, quien al parecer tenía un gran don que sería útil para Aro: Control mental.


End file.
